God Browser
"Bowser, the Great King of the Cave, came! Get your husband, boys!" God Olivier Browser is the ruler of the Koop Kingdom and a major player in the War. He is the one who decided to have his kingdom join the War as a third faction to capture Princess of Peaches, the Persian King, and marry them. He should not be confused with Bowser, because God Browser is only a fake, made entirely out of glass, as revealed after Section 6 of Thousands of Doors. This also explains why some people call him Bowser, while others don't, because his disguise cannot trick anybody. Book of Mario 64 Browser enters the church of Star Port to reunite with his spouse, the Star of Rodin. The nonchalant pleas from the Stellarvinden ultimately fall on deaf ears as Browser successfully brings the Star of Rodin back to his castle. During phase two of his plan, he builds an underground castle. Conveniently, his castle just so happens to be right underneath the castle of the Princess of Peaches. This comes as a pleasant surprise to Lord Browser, who "did not expect that" he would wind up the Princess of Peaches' castle. In the introductory battle with Browser, the ruler of the Koop Kingdom taunts Mario and his "little sack attack". Believing that Mario is at a disadvantage, he offers to use the Star of Rodin to boost the plumber's strength. Unfortunately, he accidentally uses the power on himself and loses all of his romantic interest in Mario. Now able to suppress his feelings, he declares that "Mario is no longer right for me" and evicts him from the castle. Throughout the game it is revealed that Browser's intentions behind stealing the Star of Rodin were in order to protect the world from the Stellarvinden. He also appears to have noticed that Mario is being posessed by them and tries to bring him back to his senses during the Final Battle. Thousands of Doors God Browser is first seen in his castle where he learns that his trusted right-hand man, Kamopa Kamopa, has great news about the War. It is then revealed that the two have an affair and that she calls him "dad" despite being older. Just after that, she tells him they have located Mario in Rogue Harbor. Browser seems outraged to know that Mario is living in luxury while searching for the Glass Stars. Browser quickly assumes that the Glass Stars are the key to end the war and that he can't let the Persians have them. Kamopa Kamopa then learns that the 10-Nauties captured the princess and that 1 TEC-20 apparently broke them. Browser decides to depart for Bad Fortress to find hints on the princess's location. Once he arrives at Bad Fortress, everyone fears the arrival of the Koop King in a neutral territory and most of the inhabitants run away to avoid creating a diplomatic incident. God Browser finds a poster of the Princess of Peaches and briefly believes it to be the genuine article, revealing that they are the Persian King he's been trying to marry for years. However, he soon realizes that it is a false princess and that Mario already took the Glass Star. God Browser then leaves the country outraged. During his time in the Pitty Glitz, he eventually met Hawc Green and decided to marry him. This encounter can not actually be seen by the player, though it can be assumed that something like this happened, because God Browser calls Hawc Green his husband later in the game. It is unknown what happened to the relationship with the Star of Rodin. Battle In Section 3, Browser appears out of nothing in Glitz City and faces Mario on stage in the Pitty Glitz. In Section 8, Browser appears again out of nothing by falling through the roof of the Sheltered Residence after Mario's fight with Grodan. Browser tries to trick Mario by pretending to throw a surprise party for Mario and saying that he is on his side, only to reveal his trickery and start to battle immediately after the conversation. In both battles, God Browser is able to spit flames and can also use a poisonous bite. He is also able to jump on Mario or his band members to disable one of their command for a while. Goombell believes that Mario is able to use this maneuver too, but sadly, a move that works like this can nowhere be found in the game. Trivia * Browser is chronologically the first person to come. * Browser is canonically above God. In Section 4 of Book of Mario 64 Kamopa reveals Browser commands God, and the boss of Section 7 is God, who directly states he's a minion of Browser. * Browser is an environmentalist. His robots, Ecopetrals, are powered by a clean energy source to help protect the environment. When Browser is absent from the island, Lavalava Lavalava Iceland, the island becomes dangerous due to a lack of support of the jungle's environment. Gallery Surprised Browser.png|A shocked Browser Category:Koop Category:Leaders Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters